Seven Days Of Loving You
by Luna Lockser
Summary: A fairy and a bandit reveled in their love for each other. Seven days of bittersweet love. Prompts for Banlaine Week 2016. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Treasure

**Hey Puddin's. Its Banlaine week! You guys don't know how excited I've been. This is my first shipping week ever! Also this technically counts as my first multi-chapter story! Shout out to hinaluva281 who beta read this for me! If you know who owns the cover let me know and I will give credit.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Treasure**

The whole kingdom was aflame with the return of their third princess. The Seven Deadly Sins and the Holy Knights had returned from their war with the Ten Commandments only yesterday, and King Baltra had planned a lavish ball in their honor. The largest ballroom was chosen to accommodate Diane, though she had opted to spend the evening small using Merlin's potion, and was held just after sunset to give Escanor a chance to enjoy the party.

Underneath extravagant velvet curtains, Elaine stood next to her beloved thief, sipping on a glass of ale. The fairy had never been to a human event before, and she found herself captivated by the experience. Human dances especially peeked her interest. The way a couple would hold each other and move in synchronization. The blonde watched as Gilthunder spun Margaret in a graceful circle smiling at the way his eyes shimmered with love. Elaine had always been pleased that she had been wrong about humans; they were more than just hateful and selfish. They could love and be loved.

"Try some of this, it's some of the best alcohol in the castle~" Ban excitedly interrupted her thoughts, holding another glass out to her. Giggling at his eagerness, she took a sip, reveling in the delicious taste. It was a rich and bitter flavor, something Elaine had grown accustomed to when drinking.

"This is amazing. It tastes nothing like what they're serving at the table, where did you find it?" the Saint asked, eyebrow arched and smile plastered on her face. She already knew the answer.

"Oh I just found some lying about in the hall~" Elaine couldn't hold back her laugh at his blatant lie. She floated up to his cheek, placing a quick kiss to it. As he pulled her close, her eyes again drifted to the dance floor.

The Sin of Greed must have noticed her mind wander because she suddenly found herself being dragged to the dance floor. "If you wanted to dance you should have just asked~" he laughed into her ear.

"I don't know the steps" She tried to mutter, hanging her head down slightly. All her partner did to respond was to scoop her into his arms, so that her face was leveled with his and her knees were supported by one arm. A blush bloomed across the small fairy's face as the bandit grasped one of her hands in his and began twirling.

His motions started out slow; three small steps and then a twirl. But before long Ban began to speed up his steps and twirl more often. Soon he was twirling uncontrollably offbeat and Elaine was dizzy from the motion and from laughing. He ended up going too fast and crashed them into the nearest wall. They landed in a messy heap, with him cradling her head protectively.

When they had gathered their composure, the Saint was glad that the whole ballroom seemed to be ignoring them. The only one who seemed to notice them was her brother, who was eyeing them concerned. Elaine smiled to let him know she hadn't been injured and he shook his head laughing to himself before turning back to his giant.

Ban had led his lover back to the drink table, offering her a refreshment. Not once in the whole night had his smile left his face. Elaine could not remember seeing him this happy at an event ever before. She asked him about it while they sipped their drinks, but he just gave her a confused look.

"I watched over you those years you were in the Seven Deadly Sins, and you guys were almost always in the castle for one reason or another, but you never seemed to enjoy it. I always found it strange. You were a bandit surrounded by treasure, in a castle filled with things you could steal, but you never seemed interested."

The Fox's Sin seemed confused for a moment; as though he couldn't understand why she didn't know the answer already before his smiled spread even more and he pulled her closer to him.

"Well, that seems obvious. The only treasure I wanted to steal was you~"

* * *

 **Did you guys enjoy? Stay tuned for Day 2: Seven Days.**


	2. Seven Days

**Hey Puddins'. Day two has come. This is a long chapter compared to the rest. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Seven Days**

 _ **In seven days the Goddesses created a love story**_

 _On the first day, they created the meeting._

The moon shone above the canopy of pink petals that graced the sacred Fairy Tree. A bandit laid under the light, eyes closed and reflecting on the events of the day. Ban had managed to find the Fountain of Youth, and after a squabble with an interesting girl had found out that he had to give it up if he wanted to keep enjoying the ale that came from the forest. He had found out the girl was not young, but a fairy instead. He heard the same fairy, apparently the saint of the fountain, rustle to his side, complaining that he had fallen asleep in the middle of the tree. Although she could kill him while he slept, she made no move to do so. Ban hummed to himself thinking of the power she showed when they fought earlier. His first impression of her was that she sure was more interesting than humans.

 _On the second day, they created the bond_

Elaine sat in the center of the tree, feeling disappointed and alone. The strange bandit, Ban she reminded herself, had left earlier. It had been sudden and he hadn't said a word as to where he went. She had wanted to talk to him for a bit longer. The fairy had tried to go about her day as she normally would and forget about her odd visitor, but she had been alone for so long that the brief moment of company was enough to stir up her mind. Sighing to herself, she hugged her knees to her chest. She stared at the floor until a book was shoved in her face. Looking up, she saw the same grin she had been staring at earlier. Ban explained to her that it was his ale label collection, and as he sat next to her and began explaining the different kinds, Elaine had to admit she would like this human to stay.

 _On the third day, they created the laugh_

Ban ran as fast as he could. The trip back to the tree seemed to go on hours longer than the journey to the booze store had been. He had been talking to Elaine and after hearing that she thought she would be learning about ale for nothing, he thought that bringing her some to try would be a good way to cheer her up. Running full speed up, he found her looking almost asleep. He joked about her still being sleepy and gave her her very first taste of Aberdeen ale. The bandit watched her closely and laughed as she cringed at the bitterness. She yelled in annoyance before joining him. Her laugh was light, and it reminded him of bells ringing. As the two grew drunk together and marveled in fits of unconstrained laughter, Ban decided that giving up his chance of immortality was worth it if it meant he could spend his life listening to it.

 _On the fourth day, they created the friendship_

"Is this really fun?" the blonde called out. Her companion just laughed, which got louder as she willed the branch he was hanging onto shake suddenly. Ban was having the time of his time, clinging on tighter as the fairy continued the swing him around. His laugh was contagious, and soon, despite the fact her eyebrows were still raised in confusion, Elaine's high voice joined his. He wasn't sure why he had asked to play this game in the first place, but this moment of entertainment was easily climbing its way to the top of his 'best moments of life' book. He couldn't remember the last time he got to be so carefree with another person. In truth, he thinks there may have never been anyone he could relax with since Zhivago. A friend was something rare in the world of a bandit. But as he soared along with the branch, he could begin to enjoy how having one felt.

 _On the fifth day, they created the desire_

Elaine blinked at the sight before her. How had it come to this? She had been gone for only two minutes to settle a dispute between two creatures. Two minutes. But apparently, that was enough time for the bandit to decide to bathe in the fountain. Still stuck to her spot in a mixture of panic and slight attraction, Elaine admired the way his limbs stretched on forever and the way his tone muscles flexed as he poured the water over his head. Only when he opened his mouth to invite her in did she move, quickly turning away to try to hide the blush that exploded on her face. She left him there, standing in the fountain with the water dripping down his chiseled body, deciding this strange desire was something she could get used to.

 _On the sixth day, they created the hope_

Ban laid still, feigning sleep to the blonde fairy laying beside him. She had mentioned her brother earlier, and the wheels in his head began turning. Over the past few days, he had been thinking about asking her to travel with him. But how could he convince her to leave when she was dedicated to this forest? Though he wanted to tell her right then that if her brother comes back she could be free, the bandit could tell she had already told herself enough times that it no longer had any effect on her. It upset him to see that she had given up hope. If her brother wouldn't come back, then Ban would just have to go get him. The only problem was that he didn't want to leave Elaine. Going to get the king would require leaving her alone again for an indefinite amount of time. He would have to ask her if she wanted him to, but if she said yes, Ban had hope that he would succeed, and then he could whisk her away to the world.

 _And on the seventh day, the Goddesses created the tragedy_

Ban sat in the middle of the flames, holding onto the most precious thing in the world for dear life. Her golden eyes were closed, and the tips of her blonde hair were caked in her own blood. He had never wanted this. He had wanted to see her smile, they were supposed to leave together. Just a few moments ago he had been embracing her, looking towards a future together. But now she was gone. Ripped from this world by that damn demon. He was supposed to save her from this forest, was supposed to live a long life hearing her sweet voice, getting her to laugh and enjoying his first friend. He never even got to tell her he grew to love her in these seven days. Ban hadn't cried since he was a child, but now, the tears flowed from his eyes in a never ending wave. His love was gone, and he only got to spend seven days with her. His trip that had been meant to be a glorious adventure turned out to end in tragedy.

* * *

 **Please don't hate me for this. I know it was a lot sadder than yesterday's but tomorrow will be a sweet one. Stay tuned for Day 3: Chance.**


	3. Chance

**Three days in! I'm having a blast. This one is going to be pretty short but sweet. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Chance**

She had never been one to take risks. In the Fairy forest, there weren't many to make. Fairies lived in peace, everyone was a friend and lives went on as expected. The only risk a fairy ever took was leaving the forest, which Elaine never felt the need to. But her close friend Helbram had, and that was when she learned that a bad gamble could cost you everything. Helbram and the others took a chance and trusted the humans who betrayed them. Because they had, her brother had to leave to find them, costing her both him and her freedom.

For the next seven centuries, she would remember only one lesson from their fates; that humans could not be trusted, and to risk trusting them would only lead to pain. Every time a new threat against forest came, Elaine would only become more set in her belief.

Until one day, a lone bandit came to show her she was wrong.

Now, after years of separation, beneath the stars, the wind blew against a couple laying on the cool, damp grass. They laid intertwined in a small field, breathing in each other's scent and basking in the warmth their bodies had. Large, golden eyes stared up to scarlet orbs that brought her a sense of love. She leaned over, placing a kiss on his lips. The kiss was long and sweet, expressing every ounce of love she felt for her bandit.

As Elaine began to pull back, Ban's large arms reached around her and pulled her to his chest. Her head found its way to the crook of his neck and nestled there while he placed butterfly kisses on her crown. "I love you" She spoke softly against his neck.

The way his face would light up whenever she said those three words never failed to amaze the fairy. His response was instant. His words full of adoration and affection. The two were content to be in each other's embrace.

As they lay there with only the sound of each other's breathing, Elaine smiled. All those years ago, she should have thrown him off the tree again, but instead, she chanced a few moments of company that would become the best risk she ever took.

* * *

 **I hope you guys are having as much fun as I am. Stay tuned for Day 4: Sacrifice.**


	4. Sacrifice

**Another short but sweet one. I really wanted to write some kind of argument between them so here it is!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Sacrifice**

Ban stood paralyzed to his spot. He stumbled trying to process the situation. Everything was going great- until his lover uttered the four words no man wants to hear from his woman. _We need to talk._ His brain was on overdrive trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

She must have noticed his panic because her eyes softened and a small giggle fell from her perfect lips. "Ban relax, we just have something to work out, I wanted to talk to you earlier about it, but everything was too hectic and you needed to focus on fighting the Commandments. But now that we are finally settled, I want to talk about what happened when you found the Horn of Cernunnos."

The Bandit sighed, he knew she had been watching him while they were separated, but he had hoped she would either miss that particular incident; or would leave it be. But no, she wanted to talk about his mistake.

"Look Elaine, I've already realized it was a mistake, I betrayed my best friend, and it was probably a scam anyway. I would have lost both of you that day, and I'm sorry I even considered it." he pleaded, ashamed.

"You think that's what I'm mad about? It's not even about the offer given to you. It's about YOUR original offer. You were really going to trade places with me? What were you thinking?" Elaine countered. Ban could see the anger boiling in her eyes.

"Yes, I was, and I would do it again. I would sacrifice anything for y-"

She cut him off sharply "No. You do not get to talk about sacrifice to me, I know sacrifice. I gave up my life for my forest, for my people, and for you. The man I love. You were going to take that away from me. You don't get to do that."

Ban tried to reason with her, tried to get her to see his point of view. "You once asked me what would happen if I got eternal life and nothing good ever happened. Well I learned the answer. Elaine I can't live without you. It was hell. All I've ever been was a bandit and you were the first person to make me feel like anything else. Why should someone dirty like me live while someone as light as you dies?"

The fairy would not be moved. "BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TO! I wanted you to live. I'm just a fairy, no different from the rest, but you are different from other humans. You were the first human I met that had light in his heart. I don't want the world to lose you."

"I love you, but you are not allowed to ever do something like that. You have far more to offer the world than I do. I can't live without you either. I can't lose you."

Scarlet eyes looked down, he was losing this fight, but he still wanted to make his point. "In that situation, I can't say that I wouldn't do it again."

Her small shoulders relaxed as she sighed. "Then I guess we just have to make sure we never get into that situation again."

She floated up to lean her forehead against his, their noses touching. Ban leaned in, taking a kiss from her delicate lips. He wouldn't lose her again. But she was right, him dying would just separate them. They would get through this together, no matter what they've had to sacrifice before, they had each other now.

* * *

 **How did you guys enjoy it? Was the fight part bad? I kind of struggled getting it into words. Well stay tuned for Day 5: Longing. Its gonna be another sad one, just warning you.**


	5. Longing

**I personally love this one. Its sad yet beautiful. Once again it's not a very long one but I couldn't stretch it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Longing**

The bar was filled to the brim with patrons tonight. Most of them were loud, creating a ruckus as they celebrated whatever was going on in their lives. One man sat at the counter in solemn silence. His towering form gave off a dark aura, that only intensified when he would see a couple. His usual rowdiness and mayhem were absent this evening, instead replaced by a deep brooding.

Ban chugged down another mug of booze. He didn't know what number this was, he had lost count a few hours ago, and if he was any other man he would have died of alcohol poisoning by now.

 _"But sadly, you're not~"_ his thought taunted him. He took another drink, hoping for it to shut that particular voice up. He wanted to sit in silence and forget these past eight years of hell. He craved the feeling of a hangover that would distract him from the date. He needed to forget that today marked the day his life crashed.

Most men would be overjoyed in celebrating the anniversary of becoming immortal, and at one point, long ago before life turned to shit, Ban would have too. But today marked something worse.

Today was the day he lost her. The 'gift' of everlasting life turned out to be a curse for him. He was cursed to spend eternity wanting for an end that would never happen. He would forever long to go back to a woman who would never return to him.

Her voice rang through his head, light and airy. How he wished he could rewind time and go with her when she asked him to. If only he could go back to her arms, to see her smile one more time.

None of the other sins would dare question his mood today, and for that Ban was grateful. They knew it involved the date, but never took it any further than that. All the sin of greed wanted to do was drink until the bar ran dry, and then fight off the feeling of hopelessness.

"Hey," a voice called from his left. A woman wearing an outfit that showed more skin than Merlin sat on a stool. She reeked of booze and had this stupid look on her face, and instantly Ban wanted her to leave. He ignored her until she got bored and left.

Once upon a time, Ban would have loved to have those woman hanging on his arm, but now none of them mattered. They could never hold a candle against the woman he truly wanted. Her light would never leave his mind, and he drowned another drink, still longing to go back to her arms. Ban could no longer bring himself to even pretend to be interested in these women anymore, it always seemed like too much of a downgrade for him. He wouldn't go from perfection to a cheap substitute. He couldn't insult her memory like that.

Elaine had been everything he had searched for his entire life. She had been beautiful, caring, and gentle; everything that a rough, pathetic bandit like him needed to be whole. But she was taken from this world, leaving Ban cold, lonely, and with a longing he could never satisfy.

Taking another drink, Ban let a single tear flow before he continued his journey down remorse lane.

* * *

 **So did you guys like it? I seem to get way to happy writing sad scenes. Anyway stay tuned for Day 6: Soul. Another sad yet sweet one.**


	6. Soul

**Another short one. Please don't kill me. This one I struggled with so I hope it came out good.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Soul**

Cold. That's how it feels when your soul isn't in your body. Ban could still remember how it felt to feel it being pulled into the demon's mouth, knowing you were going to be lost forever but having no escape. It had seemed like a cruel joke, getting to see your love resurrected, and then losing your own life, knowing that her's was probably next. He had heard her agonizing cries for him, and heard Jericho's confusion, then outrage when she understood.

And then he was saved. The man who had been a father to him gave up his own soul to protect him. Ban felt the loss deeply, he had been the second person in the world to sacrifice himself for his sorry ass. But he hadn't had time to grieve right away, he needed to protect his lover and their holy knight companion.

Now, months later, the bandit laid beneath the covers with Elaine, unable to sleep. Ban could count the number of times he had truly felt terrified on less than one hand, but that moment sure as hell counted. He knew that Zhivago could never find peace since his soul was eaten, but he hoped that he was wrong.

The feeling of being a soul outside his body was one that would never leave him. For a brief moment, he wondered if that was how actual death felt like. Looking to the tiny beauty in his arms, he couldn't help wonder if that was what she felt like for those twenty years.

He held her tighter, hoping it wasn't. He couldn't imagine spending that long being incomplete. But that's not a question he felt he could just ask, without making her feel uncomfortable, so he would just have to assume not, for his own sanity.

Listening to his lover's breathing, Ban ran his hands through her hair. None of that mattered anyway. They were both here now and he sure as hell would never lose her again. Kissing the crown of her head, he snuggled her tighter, falling asleep slowly.

* * *

 **In case you guys are getting annoyed with short ones, tomorrow is the longest one. Stay tuned for Day 7: Adventure!**


	7. Adventure

**This one is the longest one. I left it purely sweet to send us off on a good note. I really hope you guys love it. My OTP got to have a lot of fun here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Adventure**

"Let's ditch this place~" Ban appeared suddenly to Elaine's side. She had been sitting on the grass going over the list of things she and King needed to buy on their next run. His form towered over hers even as he crouched behind her.

"You know we have to work tonight." She tries to reason, but he just grabbed her hand, pulling her away from her spot.

"Not tonight we don't~ I've been training other cooks and King's a grown fairy who can go shopping by himself. Today we claim freedom~" He said, running with her behind him. As he ran past Elizabeth, the fairy was barely able to ask her to tell her brother he would be out. He didn't stop for half an hour, and by then Elaine wasn't sure where they were.

"Ban! You didn't even give me a chance to tell anyone where we were going. They're gonna worry you know." She tried to scold him, but his smile never ceased, and Elaine did enjoy the break.

"Nah~ Cap'n won't even notice, we've got more than enough workers now. And well, King might complain but I don't really care~"

"So where are you dragging me to exactly?" she tried to sound annoyed, but her eagerness was easily seen.

His grin grew wider as he leaned closer to her face, their noses almost touching. "An adventure!" Quickly digging through the bag Elaine hadn't noticed him bring. He brought out a flyer, handing it to her. Her eyes scanned it quickly, apparently a town nearby was featuring a new variety of ale, a cranberry flavored one. She couldn't deny that it seemed like an amazing drink; cranberries had been her favorite fruit since Ban had introduced them to her.

Glancing at him, she could tell her reaction had been what he had been hoping for. He took the paper back from her, stuffing it into his sack. "The hike there should take about a day and a half, it's the perfect adventure for us!"

She found herself flinging her tiny body into his. Laying kisses along his cheek, she heard his deep laugh behind her. "Let's get going then" she called, quickly flying away from him. She heard him grab his bag and begin chasing her.

They raced for a few hours, with her slowing down enough for him to get close, and then floated up out of his reach. The trees were a blur, passes by in laughter and the forest glowed with their happiness.

By the time they stopped to rest, both were breathless. Ban pulled a bottle of water from his bag, handing it to her. She drank it down greedily, draining it of half its contents. She handed it to Ban, but he denied it.

"Not thirsty~" he tried to brush it off, but she didn't seem to buy it.

"We've been running nonstop, of course you are"

"I don't need it remember~"

"Since when has that stopped you before" she teased.

"I only brought two bottles and I don't want you to run out, so take it." Elaine rolled her eyes at his stubbornness but took the rest of it anyway. She took in a deep breath, enjoying the clean air. They were resting on top of a steep hill.

The trees surrounding the areas were grand, with their roots often poking up above ground. Many had lost branches, and vines overrun certain areas. The fairy enjoyed how closed off it felt, embracing the moment alone with the man she loved. They sat together for a few more peaceful minutes, before Ban leaped up enthusiastically.

"Alright, back to our journey~" He sang, marching off- straight into a vine. He tripped over it, toppling down the hill. Elaine rushed to his side in an instant. She tried to hold in her laughter. But failed.

He had landed in a disheveled mess; his arms were flailing about, with the left shoulder dislocated from its socket. His neck hung in an awkward position, with his head lulling to the side. His legs were cut deeply, with splinters still sticking from it. He had landed with a branch running through his chest; and though Elaine should have been mortified for her lover, she could not get rid of how ridiculous he looked.

She stood there engrossed in her fit while he struggled to correct his position. As his arms regenerated back into place it became easier, but he still had difficulties. Elaine felt slightly guilty for not helping, but every time he stumbled, another fit would attack her. She had managed to calm down by the time he had finished.

"Well thank you for the help love~" she turned suddenly when he appeared behind her. "But if you really wanted something to laugh about, I have something better~" He whispered darkly into her ear.

He was on her before she could squeak. His hands tickled her mercilessly, his strong form pinning her in place. She laughed helpless beneath him.

"AHH HAHAHA STOP I SURRENDER!" she pleaded. Only when he was satisfied she had learned her lesson did he stop, lying gentle kisses atop her head while she caught her breath. When she had regained her composure, she took a slow kiss from his lips, before the couple continued on their adventure.

The rest of the journey went on peacefully, and night was settling in when they arrived at their destination. Their trip had been shorter than expected, mainly because of Ban's long legs and her ability to fly. The bar that sold the prized ale was easy enough to find, and even though the bartender raised an eyebrow at Elaine's presence (curse her childlike height and looks, even Meliodas got fewer looks than her), he sold them 4 bottles, which they took to a room they rented for the night.

Reaching their room, Ban sat comfortably on the double bed, opening his bag. Out of it fell an excess of bottles. Elaine raised an eyebrow at him, silently scolding him for stealing, although she couldn't deny she was glad to have more bottles.

"What? They just fell into my bag~" he commented coolly. Shaking her head, she kissed his cheek lovingly.

As they sat on their bed that night, their skin pressed together, they enjoyed the bittersweet taste of the alcohol. They fell asleep in each other arms, drunk on each other's presence, the taste of each other and the ale lingering on their lips. Tomorrow, they would go back to the Boar's Hat, but their journey together would never truly end.

* * *

 **This one was sooo much fun to write. I'm sad to say that this week is over, but I have other stories to work on so its for the best I guess. Thank you guys so much for sticking with it!**

 **Till next time Puddins'**


End file.
